


Liezel

by Adaney



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: He tells you where to hide when the Overseers come.





	Liezel

**Author's Note:**

> Created: Oct 10, 2018

“Why’sat? Because I'm a girl?”

He's in your face, staring you down like he means business. He doesn't, cause he likes you more than he wants to admit, but he's gotta act hard for the older boys.

“Because you're 11, smaller than the rest of us, and you don't need to be getting hurt when you could be getting into the places we can't.”

* * *

He tells you where to hide when the Overseers come. You stay quiet like he taught you and survive. You've always been surviving since your mom died, and even though Joshua wasn't your brother by blood but did his best to take care of you. You don't have it in you to be mad because you knew this was coming.

You don’t got to be old to  _ know _ things because some things just takes eyes. You have two of them, and you saw what got your mother killed just as much as you saw how your brother got struck down. What’s the word of a kid got against an Overseer or a guard? It’s the same always. You weren’t taught well enough to know the lay of things, or you’re too young to understand, or you’ll understand why adults do the things they do when you’re  _ older _ . Like you’ll ever get older when you know what happens when you see too much, because it’s gonna get you killed if you don’t keep your mouth shut.

* * *

You get to where you need to go by doing work, and what you can’t get by doing work you steal, because what else will you do? You’re not high born and you don’t know the name of any half decent relative. You tried sending a letter after your mother passed but there was nothing for you, no help to be offered. You had to learn the hard way twice.


End file.
